Oh Great
by Unstoppable Nachos
Summary: Lily never thought that the titans would breach wall maria. Then again, she also never thought that she would be the 2nd best soldier humanity has ever seen, just under Levi Ackerman and just above her best friend Mikasa. Not to mention the fact that both Eren and Armin love her. Rated M,
1. The Breach

_Disclaimer: I do not own AoT. The genius man who wrote it did. Please give this man a cookie everyday._

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, I just wanted to thank you for reading this. I had so many ideas for an AoT fanfic it made me cry a little. But don't worry, Ill try to update this when I can (Im busy and I have a very bad memory.) Well, on with the fanfiction!_

=====================================================================================Prolouge

Lily West was a very shy girl. She lived in Shiganshina district with her best friend Mikasa Ackerman. They were very close, and you could always see them together playing or doing other activities. She was a very pretty girl, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a very small yet loveable nose. Most of the guys who saw her went crazy, but she was blissfully ignorant of it. She didn't really notice these things. On the day Mikasa's parents were murdered, she was on her way to her house. Seeing her outside crying with a mysterious boy, she ran over to her to ask what was going on. "Mikasa, what's wrong? Who is he? Where are your parents?" The questions came out very fast, and Mikasa was in too much shock to answer her. The boy answered for her. " Hi, My name is Eren Yeager. I am the son of Dr. Grisha Yeager. Her parents were just murdered, and I killed two of the people who tried to take her. One of them grabbed me, and she killed him." Upon hearing those words, Lily grabbed Mikasa in a hug. " Thank you so much Eren. Im Lily, Mikasa's best friend. I was on my way to visit her when I saw her out here. Im glad you were there to help her." She said while tears were streaming down her face. From that day onward, she blindly followed and respected Eren. While she could never have the same bond Mikasa and Eren had, it was very close. Eren gave Mikasa his red scarf, and Mikasa treasured it forever.

{TIME SKIP}

Years later, it was 845. They were all at The Yeager house and Eren's best friend, Armin Arlert, were talking about going outside of the walls. Eren was talking about how he was going to join the scouts, and Lily and Armin said that they would join too. Mikasa sat there, silently, when Lily's mother called her. She had to leave, but promised to come back the next day to talk more about venturing outside the walls. " Bye guys, see you soon!" she called to her best friends. As they waved to her, they went about their daily lives.

Until he came.

The Colossal Titan. He breached wall Maria with one kick, and many titans began to pour in. Lily's mother saw this, and ran back to her house to get her husband.

She did not get far.

A 15 meter class grabbed her and ate her infront of Lily's eyes. Lily was in a state of complete shock, and did the most sensible thing that came to her mind. She ran to Eren's house, and arrived to see his mother get eaten by the smiling titan. Upon seeing this, she fainted.

She woke up on a boat next to Armin, Eren and Mikasa. Eren was yelling about how he would kill each and every titan, and Lily said the words that would change her life forever.

" I'll be with you, 'till the very end. In and outside of the walls, I swear I will be there with you."

Mikasa and Armin shouted that they would be there as well. And so, when they were of age, they all signed up for the military.

=====================================================================================_Well there goes the first chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked, I am still very new at this. But hey, it should get better (Hopefully). I hope Lily doesn't seem like some random girl, I'll try to expand on her background in another chapter. Which one, I can't say, because it will ruin the surprise. _


	2. The 104th Traniee's squad (Part 1)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, I just wanted to thank you for reading my story. Someone suggested I do a back-story on how Lily became better friends with Eren and Armin. I decided to do that via occasional flashbacks during the trainee chapters. Thanks for your input dude! Anyways, enough of my rambling, lets get on with the story! Oh yeah I almost forgot, I'll switch to P. now. _

**Lily's P.O.V**

I was sitting down on my bed after our first day. I was aching all over, and I decided to lay down. But then a person started to call my name.

"Lily, it's time for dinner." It was Armin. I remember the amazing times I had with him and Eren in Shiganshina. We talked about going outside the walls, our futures and so many other things. "Lily come on, dinner is getting cold." I got up, groaning, and walked to the dinner hall, where Eren was yelling at this boy. "What was his name?" I thought to myself. I remember his name is Jean Kirstein. They were arguing about what military branch they planned on joining upon graduation. I personally wanted to punch Jean in the face for saying that all the people joining the Survey Corps. were idiots. But I knew he had a crush on Mikasa, so I said to him, " So that makes Mikasa an idiot? Because she's going to the Survey Corps with Me, Eren and Armin. But then again, you are a spineless coward, so I don't expect that much from you." Jean was in shock as I finished my meal then left. I loved leaving him speechless. As I exited, I heard Eren laughing like a maniac. I smiled at the thought of him laughing at something I said. I stopped, because I never felt this way before, when we were younger. But things change.

**Eren's P.O.V**

I was laughing my ass off at horse- face's embarrassment. He simply stood up and walked out of the room, which was good, as I was about to attack him, and I didn't feel like running laps that Instructor Shadis would definitely give me as punishment. I always had a small crush on Lily, but I never told anyone except Armin, who said to me that he also had a crush on her. It didn't affect our relationship at all, but there was always a sense of competition to get her attention. I always thought I was better with girls than Armin was, but I had no experience so I couldn't really say I was an expert at it. But then again, I could always ask Mikasa what she thinks of me. I would never ask my SISTER that because she would tell Lily, and that would turn into a gigantic disaster. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but the fight with Kirstien pissed off the both of us. Her brown hear spun as she exited the hall, and I suddenly felt this weird feeling in my stomach. Was it love?

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

I saw how Eren was staring at Lily as she exited the hall. It was so painful to see him staring at her like that. Not because she was my best friend, but the fact that I loved Eren made it hard to look at that without getting jealous. I then thought "What the hell Mikasa?" I can't believe that I was jealous of my best friend. It would make me happy to see the both of them together. I knew that he liked her and she had a small crush on him. I sighed, and went to sleep. I resolved to have a chat with Lily the next day.

_Oh yeah, things are developing at this point. I couldn't write this chapter without poking some fun at Jean. I never really liked him. Part 2 will be up tomorrow! See you guys later!_


	3. The 104th Traniee's squad (Part 2)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, I decided to dedicate this chapter to Lily being one of the best soldiers and her relationship developing with Armin and Eren. Also, I plan to do a companion fanfiction about Hange and Levi in the same universe. By the way, I'd like to thank all of you guys who follow this story. Anyways, enough of my rambling. On to the story! It occurs to me that I may have done this last chapter. Hmm._

**Armin's P.O.V**

She was at it again. This time it was a hand-to-hand combat exercise and she beat everyone. Even Mikasa, who I thought would kick all of our asses. Even Instructor Shadis said it was impressive, and that's a rare event. I always had a small crush on her, she was always so nice to me. She helped me with the physical exercises and I helped her with all of the tactical assignments. I talked to her about the upcoming test. " Hey Lily, have you studied for the tests? They're very important for your future. You can't get into the Recon Corp. with poor grades." She responded with a punch in the arm. " You know you need to be good at physical activities too. You aren't the best at that either." I laughed, and we went to the mess hall for food. We always had little arguments like this, and it was kind of funny. As we were walking in, we saw Eren and Jean going at it again. I always laughed when this happened, but had the graciousness not do it verbally. But this fight seemed different for some reason. I saw the look in Eren's eyes and knew he was about to do something rash. I was going to go and settle it, but Lily held me back. I wondered why, and then I heard Jean insult me and Lily. I was really pissed, so I decided to watch, as Eren could beat Jean's ass in a fight any day.

**Eren's P.O.V**

I was ready to punch this idiot. He was saying stuff not only about how I'm a suicidal bastard, he started insulting all of my friends ( "Except Mikasa," I noted.) The thing that pushed me over the edge was when he called Lily a "Dumb bitch" for going into the Survey Corps. with me. Now I never really told anyone I had a crush on her except for Armin. But I wasn't going to let anyone say stuff like that to her. "Shut the fuck up Jean." I warned him. " Have I touched a nerve Eren? Is there something you want to tell us about Lily?" He teased. At that point there was no holding me back, and I hit him right in the face. He was out cold, and I was surprised that one punch could do that. I guess I was getting stronger. At that point, I noticed Lily and Armin had walked into the room. My face flushed red with embarrassment, and I greeted the both of them. As we sat down, Lily said " Thanks Eren. I was about to do the same thing." she said smiling at me. I was getting very hot now, and I merely grunted in response. She started talking about something Mikasa had told her earlier, and then I realized that Mikasa wasn't here. I asked where she is, but Lily said she didn't know. She then started to move closer to me. I felt a little akward, but then Mikasa walked right in. I asked her where she was, but she didn't say. She looked like she was pretty happy but pretty sad at the same time. What would you call that? Anyways, I asked her what happened, and she simply replied "Stuff." What did that mean?

___**Flashback(Lily's P.O.V)**_

I thought about some of the things Mikasa said to me. After breakfast we had a hand-to-hand exercise and then we had a break before lunch. She told me to meet her in the barracks, and so after I showered I went there to find her sitting on her bed. I asked her what she wanted, but she ignored me and said " Do you have feelings for Eren?" Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I said no, but the blush on my face gave everything away. I knew she wasn't stupid, so I told her. " Yeah, I do have a crush on him AND Armin." She didn't expect the Armin thing, but I realized that both of them were amazing. I couldn't pick either of them, and even if I did, I didn't have the courage to ask either of them if they felt the same way. "If we are talking about crushes, why don't we talk about the not so secret fact that you are infuriated with Eren." She asked me if it was really that obvious, and I told her that it shocked everyone that he didn't even know. " I mean come on, it's so painfully obvious." I then asked her," If I decided to ask him out, would you be jealous?" She replied with a "No.", but I could see it on her face. She loves him like he is her brother, and I respected that. He saved her life after all, and I would love and admire any boy who had the courage to kill two people to save me. " Good luck Mikasa, I hope you end up happy!" "Likewise." We gave each-other a hug, and we walked out. I saw Armin leaving the training ground. We decided to go to the mess hall. As we walked in, I heard Jean call me a dumb bitch, and I saw Armin move to stop the inevitable fist fight. I held him back, thinking that Eren can solve his own problems.

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT(Still Lily's P.O.V)_**

I swore that my heart could have exploded when I saw him punch Jean. I knew that he did it to shut him up, but I couldn't help but thinking the dumb bitch part was the spark that ignited the flame. I really wanted to kiss him right then and there, but that would look terrible as Mikasa walked right in. I knew she went to reflect on our conversation. She said hi to us, and sat down. We talked about what the outside of the walls would really look like, not like the pictures in Armin's book. I really was zoning out, as I thought in my head, "Eren or Armin? Which one?" They were both so amazing I really couldn't think about it without feeling butterflies in my stomach. I had to be alone to think, so I randomly stood up and said "I'm done, I'll see you guys later!" I sprinted out the hall because I was afraid I'd say something I regret. I thought to myself "Oh Great, they're going to think something is wrong." I made my way to the barracks and collapsed on my bed. I was so tired I was asleep for the remainder of the day. Even though I knew Shadis was going to go insane, I valued my sanity and sleep more. I groaned as I tried to fall asleep. After a couple of minutes, I was asleep, dreaming about my future with Eren or Armin.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope I expanded enough on the relationships between Armin and Lily. I think that next chapter Ill put some Lily and Mikasa drama ( Obviously Eren would be the cause.) See you guys later, I'll write CH.4 (Which will be shorter) later tonight. _

_Oh yeah, the companion story will be called Eureka! A Levi X Hange fanfiction (Also rated M). It will be a 5 chapter story. More details later tonight! _


	4. The 104th Traniee's squad (Part 3)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, and I have decided to change something. Instead of doing the flashbacks ill make a separate story on Lily. I also have a new OC for this story that i'll finalize later. This chapter is dramatic(It may suck.)Oh, and I think ill start uploading two chapters a day (cause I plan to make this story long!) Well, let's proceed with the story!_

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I was woken up by Krista, who said that I should be prepared to have extra chores because I slept through all the night training. I groaned, and got off my bed, thanking her for waking me up. I quickly changed into my uniform and walked to the bathrooms when I saw Mikasa sitting under a tree with Eren and Armin. I waved to them and told them to wait a minute, and when I got out of the bathroom I sat right next to Mikasa. "Where were you last night?" Eren asked me, and I told him that I fell asleep. Suddenly, I began to recall a dream in which Eren and I were doing some "questionable" things. I shuddered at the thought of something like that actually happening. We were only 16 after all, so I don't think we should be doing that. Then again, we could die at anytime, and I'd rather die knowing that Eren knows how I feel about him. I thought I saw something on his face, so I leaned in close to get a better look, when suddenly Mikasa pushed me away from him. "What the hell?" I yelled at her, for clearly misunderstanding my intentions. I mean, it's not like I was going to kiss him. She just looked at me with a cold look, and said "Stay away from Eren." I got angry at these words, and yelled "It's not like you own him Mikasa, he can make his own choices and doesn't need you watching him like a hawk!" We started yelling at each-other, and I was actually getting teary-eyed. I didn't think my best friend would be so jealous. "You know Mikasa, forget it. I thought that we could be mature about this, but it's seems you're so obsessed with Eren to the point where you have to drive off every girl who even LOOKS at him funny. It's like you want him to die alone!" I yelled the worst thing I could possibly say.S he responded be slapping me and saying "I'd rather him die alone than with you." I left before people could notice me crying, I didn't want to look like a wuss. I wandered around until I saw a nice private place in the woods. A large oak tree that provided the perfect amount of shade from the blistering hot sun. I sat down, tears flowing down my face at this point. I heard someone walking towards me. I thought it might be Mikasa coming to keep yelling at me, but it was actually Armin. He sat right next to me and said " What happened back there? Why was Mikasa yelling at you?" I told him about our conversation yesterday, leaving out the parts that had to do with him or Eren, but what gave it away was when I said I liked the same boy she did. "So when are you going to tell Eren?" I asked him why he assumed it was Eren, and his response was the fact that it was painfully obvious that Mikasa loves him. I started crying a bit more, because I thought that I could never compete with Mikasa for Eren's affection. To my utter surprise, Armin kissed me on the cheek. I stared at him for a little bit. "Sorry, you just looked so sad." "I-It's o-ok Armin" I said shakily. I calmed down a bit after that, and he suggested that I go apologize to Mikasa, who I was told was in tears also. " You can't really blame her, Eren did save her life and took her in." I acknowledged these facts, but I still couldn't help the fact that I liked the both of them. Armin saw a tear on my face and tried to wipe it off. As he got closer, my heart started beating faster. His lips were mere inches away from mine, and I finally gave in and kissed him right on the lips. He was in shock for the first minute, but then he started to kiss me back. As we pulled apart for air, we both said the same thing. "Wow." But then, I noticed something.

Eren was standing right there. I sat there blushing, and he said "Oh, am I interrupting you?" He then turned around and left. I felt very weird at the sight of him running away from me, something I thought would never happen. I then asked Armin " So, what now?" He shrugged, and we walked back to the barracks, he locked his fingers with mine, and I was fine with it. I knew, that from that point on, nothing is going to be the same.

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

I was sitting down, trying to understand what I just saw. I never thought that Lily would kiss Armin out of all people. I felt happy for my best friend, yet also sad, because I also loved her. Instead, I focused on the argument she and Mikasa had earlier, about me. Lily leaned in close to me, and I got excited. But then Mikasa, being the overprotective person she is, pushed her away. I wanted to yell at her for that, but stayed silent as the two girls started to yell at each-other. When Lily and Armin left, Mikasa collapsed and said " Why did I say those things?" to herself. She knew Lily before all of us, and I was surprised at some of the things she said to her. I had thought they were best friends, but now I wasn't so sure. I followed Armin, and when I arrived near the edge of the forest they were busy. However, Lily noticed me and I said something to them. I started to look for Mikasa, who I wanted to talk to. I saw her crying (Which I never thought I'd see in a long time) and some girl, Mina I think her name was, comforting her. Mikasa noticed me and started to cry some more. She then asked me "So, do you love Lily?" I wanted to respond yes, but I knew it was Armin she had feeling for. "I do, but I just saw her kissing Armin." Mina squealed and said " Do you mind watching her? I have to tell people that Lily actually is a girl!" Before I could reply she sped off. Mikasa surprised me by saying "She loves the both of you, and she can't pick either of you." I was shocked by those words. "But she just k-kissed Armin!" "I know, it was probably because of me yelling at her. She was hurt." I always liked Lily, she was smart, beautiful, kind and never was afraid to tell me if I was acting like a idiot. I told Mikasa that everything will be OK and that she should try to talk to Lily later. "Mikasa, I'm going to the barracks. Come find me if you still feel bad." I walked back to see Armin and Lily holding hands. Another reminder that I should have told her my feelings earlier. I said a quick greeting to the both of them, and then asked Armin if we could talk. He said sure, but to give him a minute. So I walked in and waited. I got up after I heard him talking to Lily." So, does this mean we are together?" I heard him ask. She responded with a "Yes." and a kiss. I was trying very hard not to run out there and tell Lily how I feel. When Armin walked in, I said to him "Why and how did you get her to kiss you?" He told me how he went to talk to her, and he kissed her on the cheek to calm her down. "I was scared when I did it. But she didn't hurt me so I assumed she was OK with it and well, I just kissed her. She looked like she needed it." He then got up and said "It's getting late, we should go to sleep. I just got on my bed to lay down when I saw Mikasa and Lily outside talking like nothing happened. The sight made me happy, and I thought to myself " I might still have a chance with her. I just have to show her I'm better than he is."

_Wow, that chapter was waaay longer than I expected it to be. But I had to fit all of this stuff in one chapter, so it shouldn't have surprised me. But that jealous Eren thing is something I need to expand on. Also, the whole 2nd best soldier thing should really shine during the battle of Trost (Ch.6-9). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! Bye!_


	5. The 104th Traniee's squad (Finale)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, I decided to make this chapter about jealousy. The two chapters I upload tonight will finish the 104th arc. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Oh, and starting next Monday I will upload later than normal (Due to TV: Sleepy Hollow is back OMFG YES I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG YAYAYA) so expect the 2nd upload to be around at 11 or 12. Okay, I think I said everything. Now let the story commence (Oh look, I finally said something different!) I_

_SEVERAL WEEKS LATER_

**_Mikasa's P.O.V_**

I was sitting next to Eren while he stared at Lily and Armin feeding each-other. " That's disgusting" I said to him, trying to make him feel better. I knew he was angry that Armin got to her first, and he dedicated himself to show her that he is better. I wish that she would show that kind of affection to me, but I knew he only thought of me as a sister. I told him to let it go, but I knew he never would. "Lily isn't right for Armin, it should be ME over there. Not Him!" I rolled my eyes, and started to look around the mess hall. I saw Annie staring at them with disgust as well, and then a thought came to my mind.

"Is Annie jealous of Lily?"

I pondered this as she got up and walked out of the hall. Suddenly, I saw Eren staring at her, and I was pretty sure he had the same thought I did. He said " I think I know how to make Armin jealous." A devious grin appeared on his face, and I knew that he was about to do something crazy. As we left the mess hall to begin training, Shadis told us to pair up for hand-to-hand exercises. Instead of asking Lily, he walked over to Annie and asked her. She stared at him for a second before replying with a quick "yes" and they both got into position. Shadis blew his whistle, and the sparring began. I had partnered up with Jean, who always asked me, and I quickly subdued him, noticing that Lily was already holding down Armin with a smile on her face. She pulled him up, laughing, and he said " Wow, that was even faster than Mikasa." I was listening intently, and apparently, so was Shadis, as he said "Your right Armin! West, Mikasa, you two pair up and begin to spar. NOW MAGGOTS!" He added with a sudden yell, and I quickly walked over to where Lily stood. "So, no hard feelings?" she asked me with a grin, and I replied by trying to flip her. She dodged, and said " So how is Eren holding up? I mean he saw me kissing his best friend, If I saw him kissing you-" I blushed at that statement, and she noticed. "Touched a nerve have I?" She was laughing and she was open for attack. I tried to pin her but she got loose and pinned me with an iron grip. I couldn't escape, and I finally, after swallowing my pride, yielded. "Ok fine, I surrender." She smiled at me and got up, and this kid named Connie said to Potato Girl (I think her name was Sasha) "You owe me 10 bucks. She got the bills out of her pocket and handed them to Connie. I gave them both a menacing stare and they ran half terrified and half dying of laughter. I wanted to throw a rock at them but didn't feel like doing extra chores that night. I simply let them run, resolving myself to get them back later. Right now, Eren had bigger problems.

**_Annie's P.O.V_**

I was sad when I heard that Lily and Armin were seeing each-other. I had a huge crush on the blond kid, although I would never admit it. I planned to tell him during our sparing match today, but instead he picked Lily and that idiot Yeager came over and asked me. I said yes, and I proceeded to kick his ass. He didn't really care, because at that moment he said " I knew it. You had a crush on Armin." I blushed at the words, scolding myself because I had just confirmed it. " Listen, I have an idea on how to split them up. We just have to make Armin realize that he loves you. And that way, Lily will be mine." Eren proposed, and I couldn't see a fault in his plan. However I responded "I thought Armin was your best friend. Why are you doing this to him?" "Because Lily isn't right for him. He took advantage of her emotional state at the time, so I don't actually think she loves him." His words made sense to me, and I thought "Damn Yeager, you can be a cold mother fucker." I was getting lost in my thoughts when suddenly he said "The plan starts now." and with that, he planted a kiss on my lips, shocking me and everyone else who saw, including Lily and Armin. You could tell by the fact his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at the both of us. I whispered to Eren " If this plan of yours doesn't work.." He quickly silenced my by saying "Of course it will." and another kiss. I kissed him back, hopefully putting on a good enough act. I wanted it to look like I really did love Yeager, with his beautiful emerald eyes and his fiery passion to kill all the titans.

Wait what?

**_Armin P.O.V_**

I was ready to punch Eren in the face. Annie was supposed to be mine. But she just kissed him, and I was with Lily. At this point I wasn't thinking clearly, and I said in my head "Fuck Lily, I want to be with Annie!" I covered my mouth because I yelled the last part out-loud. I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek, and I heard sobbing. Lily was crying, and I turned around to face her. She yelled " I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I-I THOUGHT I.." She couldn't even finish her sentence as she sobbed even more hysterically. I felt everyone staring at me with hate in their eyes, and I knew that I deserved it. She stood up and walked away, I tried to follow her, but Mikasa held me back saying "Haven't you stomped on her heart enough today?" looking at me with utter contempt and disgust. I tried to say why I yelled that, but she turned around to follow her instead. Eren got up and said to me "How could you do this to her? She is one of your best friends, and the person she loves. Correction, loved." He added with venom ,and went after Mikasa. Annie was staring at me, and I walked over to her. "This is all your fault, If you hadn't-" I was quickly cut off by her kissing me furiously. She whispered to me that...

"Why are you mad at me? It was Yeager's idea."

I suddenly knew what happened, and I felt betrayed. Betrayed by the girl I thought I loved, betrayed by my supposed best friend. Eren came back, having seen this display and said to Annie, "Well, if that's how yo-you feel then, I guess it w-wasn't meant to be." He added with a fake stutter and tears. I wanted to hurt him, to destroy him, to brutally murder him in-front of the entire military.

"I hate you, Eren Yeager."

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I couldn't even see where I was going. I was crying so much that my vision was blurry and my head hurt. How could Armin, the sweetest and most kind person I know, do that to me, his supposed love and at the minimum best friend? Mikasa and Eren came to offer the condolences, and Eren said he would be right back after dealing with something. He came back with a mortified look on his face, saying that Armin had just kissed Annie in-front of everyone. "H-he j-just.. kissed her. And she kissed him back. Why out of everyone did it have to be Armin?" I felt really sorry for Eren. He moved closer to me, and suddenly I felt..strange. Excited, I moved closer as well. Our faces were inches apart. He looked guilty, and he began to say " I-I-" I cut him off by kissing him. I felt a little bit less tense with the kiss, and when we parted for breath I went at him again. Suddenly, I found myself feeling warm in-between the legs. I wanted him so badly, but we were only 17. Our birthday's were separated by a single day, and I remembered spending it with Armin. I began to cry a little more, and he held me tightly. I sat there, content with being in his arms.

The one person I knew, without a doubt loved me.

He would never lie to me.

I loved him with all of my heart.

_Yup. MAJOR OOC (Out of Character) and manipulation. I swear I am pure evil. Mwahahahahah! But anyway, if you mad in the direction that the characters are heading, I do plan to restore everything personality wise in chapter 8. If you think that this was so wrong and should be killed with fire, just be patient. I wanted to make the story a bit different personality wise. I never really liked his whole honest never-do-wrong attitude. KTHNXBAI oh and if I see any hate I will not give you some of my nachos. Or internet cookies. OR ANY FOOD/DRINK ITEM in the NachoVerse. Ugh, I don't know, just enjoy the story. This is officially ending the 104th trainee arc, and the 5th chapter will sort of be a bridge between the Trost battle and this. BAIII!_

_-Unstoppable Nacho, 2014._


	6. A Calm Period (Bridge)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here. I'd like to thank all of you who have read this story. It makes me so happy to see that people actually like this ( I was worried it would fail.) Anyway, I wanted to make this chapter to bridge the connection between the two arcs. (104th and Trost) in my AoT universe. I am going to start drafting my side story Eureka! after this. I had an idea where I would make a story dedicated to all of my AoT OCs with their individual back-stories, traits, relationships etc. That should come out once I finalize all of my OCs for this. I want to know if I should do a sequel when this story wraps up. I'm asking you guys early for some reason so please tell me. _

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...A calm period. _

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I sat down on a bench in the Trost District Market, waiting for Eren to hurry up in the bathroom. Since we graduated, we were ordered to go to Trost, where command believed a titan attack was going to occur. Since we were done with our duties for the day, Eren decided to take me on a date to this supposedly really amazing restaurant. To be honest, any food was better than what they gave us in boot camp, and plus I liked spending time with Eren. I knew that he was the perfect one for me, and I hoped he felt the same way. We both were anxious, as the day was approaching to see which branch of the military we would join. Me, Eren and Mikasa planned to join the Survey Corps. with Armin, but I can't look at him without wanting to either cry or kill him. It was weeks ago that he broke my heart, but it still hurt to think about him. I heard that he and Annie planned to go to the military police, and I couldn't help but thinking that it wasn't just to stay with her. I never trusted either of them from that point on, but I could tell that Armin felt terrible, and I hated myself for torturing him like this. But I also kind of enjoyed it, wanting him to see how it felt. "Maybe next time you'll learn not to fuck with people's emotions." Something felt weird, however, because he never seemed to be the kind of person who would do that. At the time, I thought that I just didn't know Armin as well as I claimed to. But now that I think about it, he never seemed to be the type. Every time I asked Eren or Mikasa about it, they simply said "People can change." I agreed with them, but it was such a drastic change for a boy so nice. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I saw Eren walking towards me. I got up, ready to leave, when a person ran into him and knocked him to the ground. It was Armin, and I was ready to kick his ass when he yelled for me to wait. The look in his eyes made me freeze, because they were full of hate. He told Eren that he knew about everything, and that he should at least tell me. Now I was interested, so I asked Eren what he was talking about. "It's nothing, please help me!" I would have laughed at him being pinned by Armin, but I knew that he had a surprisingly strong grip, and the way he was bending Eren's arm would have made anyone uncomfortable. He looked ready to kill Eren when Mikasa ran over and pushed Armin down. "What the hell Armin?" She asked in a low and ominous voice. Their relationship strained when he broke my heart. He then said "Eren set me up to make me look like I love Annie." I stood still, thinking that it was an obvious lie, when I saw Eren's face. It was a look of guilt, and Mikasa noticed it too. I walked over to Eren quickly, and looked into his eyes. I asked him if it was true, and he stared at me for what seems like ages before slowly and subtly nodding. I stared at him is disbelief, shaking my head. It couldn't be true, It can't be true. I started laughing, hoping it was a joke. Eren looked at me and said " He isn't lying. I exploited the fact that he used to love Annie to make him jealous. I wanted to make you see that I was better than him." He confessed everything, and I said to them "You two are the most evil and heartless human beings I have ever met. I hope you both get eaten by a Titan." I ran away, not wanting them to see the tears on my face. Why was it always when I got close to somebody, they always broke my heart? I began to remember something from our training days, an accident that happened in the forest. I cut myself, and I was bleeding. Eren also managed to cut himself (Like a dumbass). A single drop of blood fell from his cut, and landed straight into mine. I panicked, because I heard that could have lethal effects. However, a Survey Corp. scientist had invented this classification system known as blood types, and we had the same kind. I was relived at this, because I knew he had no sexual diseases, because Mikasa wouldn't even let him touch a girl. At the time, I thought fondly, " I have a little bit of you inside of me now Eren." Now I was disgusted at having that monster's blood inside of me. As I went to go to the barracks, I heard a scream.

And then I saw him.

The colossal titan that had breached Wall Maria.

"I can never have a good goddamn day can I?" I said out-loud, as I went to retrieve my 3DMG.

_=====================================================================================This chapter was entirely in Lily's P.O.V and I apologize if you don't like that. I also apologize if you don't like how I pair them up in one chapter then break them apart in the next one. I just want to build a sort of tension between them, so I can make it erupt in later chapters. For right now, Lily is just a lethal kill machine who has had her heart broken twice at this point. Oh yeah, the blood thing. Well, if you read the magna or watch the anime, you know that Eren is special. Well, in my head-cannon, I say that the blood of a person like that can make other people like that also. Mwahahahahahaahahahahaha! *Lightning and thunder in the background.* And no, I'm not a heartless monster! I don't feel bad about _

_A. Making Lily a loner_

_B. Making Eren and Armin Hate eachother_

_C. Forcing Mikasa to be in the middle of all of this._

_Well guys, I'll see you in the next chapter. Please review because I need to know if there is anything you would like to see happen or change. Ok bye!_


	7. The Battle for Trost (1)

_Hey Guys, Unstoppable Here, and I think that tonight will be a TRIPLE upload (Because It's FRIDAY and tomorrow English AoT will come on! (I don't really like subs.) Anyways, let's get started with the story. Expect the next two chapters later today!_

**_Lily's P.O.V _**

As I rushed to the barracks, I noticed a gigantic rock flying towards me. I quickly dived to the side, and I saw it hit the side of a building. I saw several traniee's flying around the city trying to stem the flow of Titan's that were all ready pouring in. I panicked a little, but I remembered to keep calm and focus on getting my 3DMG. The door was open already and I saw Krista panicking and Ymir trying to calm her down. I ran past the both of them to my bed, and I grabbed my gear, cutting myself on a blade that I had left in there. "God this shit stings!" As I ran out, a 7-meter took a swipe at me. I quickly latched onto a water tower to evade him, and I cut his nape, as we were taught in boot camp. I knew that I was one of the best soldiers that were available, because Instructor Shadis simply does not make comments like that. I didn't like to brag, but I also don't play my skills down. I saw a 10 meter get cut down by Jean's squad. I quickly grapple to the wall, and I see Eren being attacked by a 4 meter, and even though I hated him, I couldn't let him die. I cut the titans arms off, and he killed it. He said "Hey L-Lily can we t-talk?" I couldn't help but thinking the stutter was a bit cute. "Eren, THERE ARE TITANS FUCKING EVERYWHERE! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS!" He suddenly hit himself in the forehead, and said "What the fuck is my problem? Ok, we need to find Armin and Mikasa, then we need to report to command." I nodded, agreeing with his plan. As we swung across Trost district, I noticed a dead traniee. I didn't know his name, but I grieved for him all the same. I knew his face would be one more that would inevitably haunt my dreams of this horrific day.

Is this what is going to happen to all of us?

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

I couldn't help but look in awe as Lily killed two 3-meters that were ahead of us. She was so amazing at everything she did, I didn't even know what she had seen in me. I kind of regretted lying to her, and resolved myself to try to get her back. I knew that I shouldn't focus on that, so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head. We had arrived at the command post, and we got our orders from Commander Woerman. "YOU ARE GOING TO DEFEND THIS DISTRICT WITH YOUR LIVES!" I regrouped with Mikasa and Armin (Who was giving me a nasty look, which suprised me. I thought that, out of all people, he would know that what happened wasn't important right now.) and we talked about our orders. Mikasa said something me and Armin being in the same squad. I groaned inwardly at the prospect of having to be with him after what I did to him. But maybe, just maybe, I had a chance to apologize or make it up to him.

If we both survived, that is.

**_Armin's P.O.V_**

Everything was going to shit. Our entire squad was dead, except for me and Eren. I was about to call out to him, telling him how much I regretted what I did. Suddenly, a Titan grabbed me and placed me in his mouth. Eren saw this, and managed to jump in the Titans mouth, and pushed me right out. He told me that I wasn't about to die, and that he was sorry. As his hand reached out to me, the Titan's mouth suddenly closed.

I was splattered in my best friends blood.

What would I tell Mikasa?

What would I do?

At that point, I notice his arm a few feet away from me. I scream, terrified that I just watched my best friend sacrifice himself for me.

**_Mikasa's P.O.V_**

I swear I hear Armin scream in the distance. I knew something was wrong, so after I got that merchant to let people through the gates, I swung to the direction of the scream.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but if I'm going to bust out three chapters, I'll make this one short so I can make the next two a little longer. I swear, Mikasa has this ability to sense whenever Eren/Armin is in trouble. Like spider sense, but in AoT. Yeah I don't know, just go with it. Ok bye people!_


	8. The Battle for Trost (2)

_Uh, sorry about not uploading earlier. I fell asleep re-watching Dexter ( I love that show). I think I'll upload the third chapter earlier tomorrow because I am so tired. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You all are the best and you deserve ice cream. Oh yeah and cheese.1000lb, I feel bad for you. Anyone who falls up stairs deserves cookies. So, enjoy this chapter._

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I watched in shock as Eren was devoured by the bearded titan. I saw his arm fly out of the titan's mouth, saving his best friend from a certain death. At that moment, I regretted everything I had ever said to him, and wished that instead of him it would be me. At least he would have Mikasa, surely he won't be ignorant of her feelings forever. But none of that mattered, as he was now dead. I saw Armin crying, and I swung over to his side. He looked at me, eyes red from crying. "H-he's gone...What are we going to tell Mikasa?" Oh shit, I had forgotten about her. She would be utterly devastated. "Guys?" I jumped, not having noticed her make her way towards us. "What's wrong Armin? Where is Eren? Lily?" She asked tons of questions. I didn't have the guts to answer, so Armin did. "H-he saved me...from a t-t-titan.." He said mortified at his friend's fate. "Ok, where is he?" Mikasa said, oblivious to the truth. I knew Armin couldn't say it, so I did it for him.

"He is dead Mikasa."

**_Mikasa's P.O.V_**

And at that point, the entire world around me went blank. I was alone again, I had no family left. First my parents, then Mr. and Mrs. Yeager, and now Eren. The world was so cruel to me. Lily moved towards me to try to comfort me, but I knew I'd never be better. "Mikasa. He wouldn't have wanted you to do nothing. He'd want you to live, be free. Don't fail him. If any of us have a shot of making it outside of these walls, it would be you." I didn't believe her, because she was better in every aspect of life than I was. She had more friends, was a better soldier, she was kinder, prettier, the list can go on forever. I heard Connie and Jean saying how they were low on gas. I was too, but my head was to cloudy to think. I called them all cowards, and began carving a path to the supply depot, Lily right behind me. Suddenly, I ran out of gas. She was busy killing titans, and she didn't notice. I landed in an alley, and I saw titans approaching me, and I gave up. I was ready to die, but suddenly, a green eyed 15 meter titan came out of no-where and kill them both. I stared at it, and for a second, I thought it had acknowledged my presence, and left to butcher more titans. At this point, Lily noticed and came back to me. "Mikasa are you alright? I saw two titans get killed by an another titan." But there was one thing on my mind.

"Those eyes remind me so much of Eren's."I suddenly thought about the titans features.

They were so much like his.

**_?'s P.O.V_**

**This place wasn't like Gotham. There were gigantic humanoid creatures and teenagers flying around killing them. It looked like they knew what they were doing. I don't even know how I ended up here. I was stopping the Joker from robbing the Gotham Bank when a portal opened up and sucked me in. I had some batarangs, a grapple gun and some smoke pellets. Suddenly, two kids in brown jackets spot me and say "Is that guy supposed to be a gigantic bat?" I grappled away and glided to an alleyway."What the hell is this place?" Suddenly, the portal re-opened, and I was back in Gotham's bank. I punched the joker in the face, and Commissioner Gordon came in to arrest him. I didn't know where the hell I went, but I never want to go there again. I, Batman, am not afraid of anything. But that place does disturb me. **

_Obviously the ending part of this chapter is a joke, it's not meant to be taken seriously. If you found it funny, please laugh for a couple of minutes. I'll wait. Ok, once your done with that, you can wonder what is wrong with me. I don't know myself, but it might have something to do with the lack of sleep. So remember to GO TO SLEEP! Mwhahaahhahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh yeah, remember the blood incident? (Evil ) Don't forget that its important. Holy crap, there getting shorter! NO! I MUST STOP BEING LAZY! I am making them short on purpose guys, I have to make the last chapter the most important chapter in the Arc. *Read this in a EXTREMELY quiet voice* next chapter will have the m content. Oh damn, now I feel awkward. Ok, im going to go before this goes into the wrong direction. BYEEEEEEE!_

_-Unstoppable Nachos, 2014 (I've done it again!)_


	9. The Battle for Trost (Finale)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, and I don't know about you, but in an hour and 30 minutes the English AoT will come one. Personally, I hate reading subtitles so I didn't really enjoy the anime with subtitles. To be honest, I don't know why I am rambling. Just, just start reading ok? I don't want to embarrass myself anymore. Anyways, I better go ahead and make this the longest chapter I've ever written. You all deserve it, and I have nothing to do. So, enjoy my friends! Oh, last chapter I lied. There wont be any explicit content until the 4th chapter of the Survey Corps chapters!_

**_Mikasa's P.O.V_**

The titan that saved my life was a 15-meter class with green eyes and black hair. He seemed to not care that there was a human right in-front of him. His only goal seemed to be killing titans, the same as Eren's. The similarities between the two was crazy. I didn't have time to dwell on it, as Armin grabbed me and brought me back to the rooftop. I saw Lily staring at the amputated arm of Eren. Armin gave me all of his gas and spare blades, except for a broken one. I noticed Jean and his squad going to the supply HQ, so me, Armin and Connie headed there to help them. A titan had breached the wall, and we proceeded to kill it. I suggested that we should let the "Rouge Titan" as we called it, to clear the path for us. I hadn't seen Lily since I was at that rooftop, so I hoped that she was ok. Suddenly, I saw a 3 meter in the gas room. I heard from one of the soldiers stationed there that 6 more were located in there. Armin comes up with a plan to clear the room, but before we could execute it, Lily appeared right behind me and said "I have a better idea." She suggested that, instead of blinding the titans, we lure them outside to have the rouge titan kill them. It would save us time and would prevent casualties. It was a simple plan, and Armin, being an amazing strategist himself, said that it would be better than his. It was at that point I noticed her missing her index finger. "What happened? Where is your finger?" She told me that she butchered the titan that had eaten Eren. I saw the bearded titan's body. It had a gigantic hole in the stomach.

Wait, a gigantic hole?

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I noticed the titan that had eaten Thomas. The rouge titan was attacking it, and it killed it fairly quickly. As soon as the titan died, there was a large amount of steam and I noticed the titan's body had collapsed. All of a sudden, large amounts of steam came out of the nape area, and a human body began to emerge from it. I could tell that no one was expecting that. I looked around at my comrades, and saw the shocked expressions on their faces. Another thing I noticed was that my finger had returned. "What the-" I was about to inquire about my finger when I noticed who had emerged from the titan.

It was Eren.

I could tell that everyone was in complete shock. Out of everyone, it had to be Eren. The one who I grew up with. The one who I thought I love. The one who broke my heart.

I was in shock, because I thought he was gone forever. I wanted to make sure he was alright, but I knew that Mikasa would beat me too it. She ran over to him, but not before a commanding officer had them surrounded. He ordered all of us to form around them. Instead, I walked over to them. I promised that I would be there for him until the end. At this point, I had forgiven him for everything he had done to me. Him ,Armin and Mikasa were the only people I had left. I had to defend all of them. I looked over at Eren's unconscious form, and I saw him begin to stir. He woke up, and the commanding officer yelled about him being a human or titan. He was so confused, so I told him exactly what he meant. " W-what happened?" "Eren, you were a titan." He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? A Titan? You're crazy Lily." Those eyes locked with mine, and I saw a look of amusement in his eyes. "You're joking right? Why are we surrounded by soldiers and cannons?" He was starting to panic. "Did you think I was lying?" I wanted to make sure he was ok, but then I wondered about myself. If his blood was inside of me, was I a titan also? I had no time to worry about these kinds of things. Eren was yelling about how he was a human, and the officer ordered the cannon to fire. Eren suddenly bit his hand, and a bolt of lightning struck as a half-formed titan appeared around us. Making a mental note about the hand biting, I said to Armin "Did you know he was a titan?" Armin shook his head. When the smoke cleared, Eren already came out of the titan, and the officer was yelling even more. Mikasa said that if any soldier got near them, she would kill them. I would do the same, but I also knew that we had to be smart about it. I thought about everything that could get us out of this situation. Eren made a suggestion that Armin try to convince the soldiers there that Eren could actually help humanity. I knew that Armin could do it, he was one of the most convincing people I've ever met. Plus, Eren didn't attack any humans. Armin walks out, and attempts to convince the officer to let them live. I saw that it was Captain Woerman. He was about to give the order to fire again, when commander Dot Pixis came and stopped him. He suggests that Eren turns into a titan to seal the breach in the wall with a boulder. I heard Armin explain it in better detail to some soldiers. He was supposed to assume titan form, with a task force to protect him. I knew that I would inevitably be either assigned to it or volunteer. One of my best friends life was on the line.

I never could hold a grudge for very long.

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

I didn't know what the hell was happening. I could turn into a titan? There were too many mysteries to solve right now. All I knew was that everyone depended on my close the breach where the titans were coming from. We had some time before the operation began, and I began to look for Lily. I saw her before I was eaten by the titan. That was not an enjoyable experience, being surrounded by your dead comrades, missing a leg and an arm. I saw her near Jean and Connie, talking about what happened. "Lily, can I talk to you in private please?" Jean and Connie gave me a death stare, probably thinking about what I did to her. "Sure Eren, give me a second." she said, sounding happy. We went around the back of a building, and before I could say anything, she said "Im sorry about everything I said to you Eren. When I heard that you supposedly died, I was so sad. I missed you Eren. I don't know if any of us could live without you. Armin told me how much he regretted not being able to resolve the issues you two had." I couldn't help but stare into those beautiful blue eyes. "Eren, you don't have to lie to me. I always liked you, but I also liked Armin. I couldn't chose between you two. But, I always knew, I like you more." She said, before moving close. Uncomfortably close. "B-but I thought you hated me.." I stammered out, dumbfounded, because I broke her heart, but here she was, getting ever closer. "Eren, your an idiot. I can never hate you." She says, before kissing me full on the lips. I was in shock for a minute, before I kissed her back. Without thinking, I uttered those three words that would change everything.

"Lily, I love you."

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

He finally said the words. I always thought that he did, but he never actually told me. Now, I knew for sure. "Eren, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." I was overjoyed. Suddenly, commander Pixis ordered Eren over to him. "I have to go, we can finish talking after the operation." I wanted to be able to know if I would make it out. The truth is, I was nervous. Not that I wouldn't survive, but his fate afterwards. What were they going to do to him? Would they execute him? I had no time to worry about any of that, as Mikasa and Armin told me that I was assigned to protect Eren. The operation was about to start, and Eren had already turned into a titan. He roared, and suddenly, took a swipe at me and Mikasa. I dodged along with her, but she got a scar below one of her eyes. I knew that Eren would never purposely hurt her, so something was going wrong. "MIKASA, ARE YOU OK?" I yelled, as she started getting up. "Aside from a small cut, I'm good." She got up, and already you could hear people yelling that his mission was a failure. I didn't believe them. I saw red flares, and I knew that it would be classified as a failure. Already, people were retreating. Suddenly, Armin stabs the titan in the nape, and I catch a glimpse of an unconscious Eren. I see him trying to talk to Eren, and he wakes up. He begins to move towards the hole in the wall. I kill any titans I see, and eventually, I hear Eren's roar and I see him block the breach. A yellow flare, indicating mission success, is launched into the air. I then hear Commander Pixis order reinforcements to go to support the elite team. I go, moving as quickly as possible. I notice a recon soldier fly towards us and kill two titans. He asks us what he is seeing, and since Eren couldn't answer, I said " Humanities best hope for reclaiming Wall Maria." I looked him in the eye, and I suddenly remembered who he is. "Your Captain Levi, humanities best soldier." I said. I knew how much of an asset he was. He led the Special Operations squad, only made up of the most elite soldiers. It was one of my dreams to make it in that squad. "I've been watching you. Your very good at this." He gestured at the titans that I had killed. I knew that I was good, but to get a compliment from Captain Levi himself amazed me. "Th-thank you!" I stammered out. "So tell, me all of you, what branch of the military do you plan on joining miss...?" "Lily West, and I plan on joining the Scouts." I said. "Good choice, Miss West. If you go through with it, I'll train you personally." I was in total shock. I stammered my thanks to him, and I took Eren to the infirmary.

He looked so cute when he was unconscious.

_UGH FINALLY I FINISHED THIS! ITS 1:00 NOW! Damn, this took forever.. But it was worth it cause I love seeing you guys review this story! It makes me happy that people like this\I'd like to thank all of you who read this story, and the first part of the story is done. Now, I can focus on their later years in the Survey Corps. Please, review, because I'd like to fix any problems you guys might point out and I generally like to see people's reactions to the chapters. Ok, bye!_


	10. A quick update and some news!

p class="MsoNormal"emHey Guys, Unstoppable here, and this is a quick update. I decided that I was going to skip over the military tribunal thing because that in my honest opinion was just pure filler. I mean, if you guys WANT me to put that in my fanfic, I will. Also, I wanted to take a moment to tell you all that I plan to make a new fanfiction that is focused on SashaXConnie (Because let's face it, ITS GOING TO HAPPEN!) I just wanted to get you guys opinions on these ideas, because I don't want to make a fanfic that you guys won't like. I'll try to post two chapters tomorrow, I was so busy today I couldn't do more than one, so I just combined the chapters that I had written. Ok bye!/em/p 


	11. The Wings of Freedom (Part 1)

_Sup guys, Unstoppable here, and it is time to being the second half of my story! hurray! Anyways, let's pretend that there was a one year span between the battle of Trost and them joining the scouts! So now, it's one day away from Lily's 18th birthday, and Eren is already 18 along with everyone else. Lily and the others are arriving for the first time at the castle. Eren, being already a member of the scouts, had already gotten used to it. Ok guys, let's get on with the story._

_**Lily's P.O.V**_

I was so tired. We had been riding all day to get to the castle before nightfall, so we took no breaks. I swore that Sasha was looking at me like I was gigantic potato, considering we hadn't eaten since this morning before we set off for the castle. I wouldn't blame her, because I was hungry too.

As we approached the castle, I noticed Eren grooming one of the horses. I knew that he had been assigned to the special operations squad so that they could watch over him, but I hadn't realized that his training had changed him. He looked different, and in a good way. I also noticed the bandages around his hands. I guess those were from the 'experiments' that the crazy titan obsessed squad leader preformed on him. I knew about these because after the night in which we were supposed to choose the branch of the military we wanted to go to, I saw him talking to Levi and another girl. She had red hair, which she tied in a ponytail. She had glasses as well, and I knew how she was a scientist who had an intense devotion to the titans.

"Hey, West, we're here." Reiner told me. I had always like Reiner, and his friend Bertolt. However, they both reminded me of the Armored Titan and the Colossal. But I knew that I was being irrational. I pushed hese thoughts to the back of my mind. I dismounted, and saw Captain Levi. He said he would train me if I joined the Survey Corps, but what I heard from Eren, it was going to be painful. He saw me, and nodded. "Listen up maggots, from now on, until we go on a expedition, you are going to be TRAINING every day until Saturday, and CLEANING until every day until Sunday." I groaned at the prospect of having to clean, because I hated doing that even as a trainee.

It was at that point in time that I decided to talk to him about what he said after the operation to seal the wall. "Sir, may I ask what kind of training I am going to receive?" He looked at me for a second and said " You, along with Yeager, are going to join my Special Operations Squad. You will be learning advanced maneuvers to take down titans as a team, along with being able to kill them by yourself. I know you probably could probably kill more titans than them all working together, it's still important to work together. You never know what could happen." Levi said, and added coldly, "Plus, your boyfriend might get himself in a situation that needs more than one person to save his ass." I blushed and said quietly that Eren wasn't my boyfriend. "Whatever, just prepare yourself for mental and physical anguish. I never go easy on anybody."

I couldn't wait.

_**(A week Later, Eren's P.O.V)**_

I was so happy that Lily managed to make the Spec. Ops squad. I knew she was good enough, but I never thought Captain Levi would notice her. He certainly treated her better than me, but I didn't really care. To be honest, I was happy he didn't pay me much attention, because I wasn't as good as anyone else. Lily tried to help me out, but there was so much that she could tell me. I did do night practices with her, and Oluo made many a dirty joke about it. I ignored them and went on with my day. But eventually, I did begin to think about those kinds of things. Lily was fairly attractive, but I didn't know if she had forgiven me enough to give me another chance. I hadn't really asked her, because if she said no it would make things awkward between the two of us.

I heard Captain Levi call us into his office, and as we got up she asked me "What does heicho want to see us for?" I knew that Lily had a deep respect for the short captain, and I shrugged and said "You never know with him." As we walked in, he told us to sit. "How are you two holding up? I know that Oluo can be a little annoying at times, and that not everyone gets along. Also, if you do ever decide to partake in, intercourse, please do it somewhere that we won't hear." I gave Levi a murderous stare. "Ok brats, you can get the fuck out."You could hear Eld and Gunther laughing like maniacs and Levi said "I can't believe you fuckers made me do that." I didn't think Levi would be up for doing pranks, but I noticed Petra in the room as well.

After we were done with training and chores for the day, I sat down with Lily and we talked. She told me how boring it was waiting to go to the scouts, and how Armin and Annie were officially a couple. I felt happy for my best friend, and I could tell she was too. "You know Eren, everybody calls you my boyfriend for some reason. Care to explain why?" I got nervous, and decided to tell her the truth. "One day, Oluo saw me writing one of my letters. He asked me who it was for, and I told them about you. He told everyone that I was writing to my girlfriend, and when they noticed you looking at me, they just assumed it was you. It doesn't help the fact that you've known me forever and talk to me every day." She asked me if I would prefer she don't hang around me, and I quickly said no. I would be devastated if she stopped talking to me. "Hey Lily, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it?" I decided to be open with her, because it was killing me on the inside.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

_**Lily's P.O.V**_

I was shocked at his words. I didn't expect him to ask me that. I did still have feelings for him, but I was scared to tell him. I decided to just tell him. "I do. I never really stopped having feelings for you." I felt as if a large weight had been taken off my shoulders. He looked at me for a second, shocked, and I decided to move things along. I got closer, slowly, and he looked at me before suddenly kissing me. I was in shock for a second, then kissed him back .We were there for 10 minutes, only pausing to breathe. I suddenly began to feel warm in-between my legs. I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't sure I was ready to take that step. I said "Eren, we need to get to sleep." He looked disappointed, but then he suddenly smiled as if an idea came to him. "Ok Lily, I'll see you tomorrow, so we can celebrate your birthday." Oh shit, I had forgotten it was my birthday.

As he walked out, I felt a bit sad. I looked down at myself, and I saw a wet stain on my pants.

Shit, I hoped he didn't notice that.

_Ah yes, I've finally gone there. It was going to happen eventually. Anyways, please RnR so I can know what to change and what to include, and your thoughts on this chapter. I'll write the second chapter later, expect it 11:30 or 12:00. Anyways, good-bye for now, my most respected readers._


	12. The Wings Of Freedom (Part 2)

_Hey guys, unstoppable here, and I would just like to say, cheese.1000lb, WHAT IS AN ARMIN COOKIE? IS A COOKIE WITH HIS FACE ON IT? BWAAAHHHH! Actually, I think that would be pretty cool. Cookies with all of the AoT characters (deceased/living) on cookies. Cheese, your my only hope to make sure this happens. Anyways, enough of my insanity, let's get on with the story. WARNING: There is explicit content and mentioning of explicit content. I know, I am so shameful. No Armin Cookies for me :(_

_ALSO, WHEN YOU SEE * Next to a P.O.V Play Mad Word (Gary Jules!)_

_(TAKES PLACE AFTER CH.1 OF EUREKA! Go read that if you want to!)_

**_Mikasa's P.O.V_**

I was covered in cream. There was so much of it, I knew that my clothes would be sticky for weeks. Not to mention the smell. I was pissed off at Eren, because it was all his fault. He was too eager, and these were the consequences. "Eren, try to put the icing on the cake, not me." I moved to help him, but for once he didn't stop me. I wondered if anything was wrong with him, because usually he hates me helping him. "Eren, are you OK?" I asked, beginning to panic. "Nothing, I'm just so happy. " I didn't inquire any further, but I knew that he was alone with Lily for a long time. Did they do it? I told Eren that I would be right back, and on my way to Lily's room, I bumped into Mike Zacharias. "Hey Mikasa, did you know I just walked into Hange's room, and guess what? She did it with Levi!" I was shocked, but quickly changed the subject. "Mike, can you do me a favor and smell Lily's room for any smells of sex?" He looked at me for a second and then said "OK." I told him to meet me at the party later. I went back to the kitchen to help Eren, but at the same time I couldn't help thinking about him and Lily. He did seem really happy.

God, what if they did do it? I mean, I would be really happy for them, but at the same time, I still loved Eren. He was oblivious as always, and I knew it was futile to try to get in-between them. I couldn't do that to them. They were meant for each-other, there was no denying that. They both had the same fire, the passion for killing each and every titan that existed. But, they had kept their feelings in for so long, one had to think about the sexual tension between the two of them. I shuddered at the thought, and we proceeded to finish the cake. We both sat there, admiring our handiwork, and Eren asked me "Mikasa, how do you tell when someone is perfect for you?" I wasn't expecting Eren to ask me that. "I-I don't really know Eren." He nodded, and suddenly said "I'm going to go find Lily, see you later Mikasa!" He sped out of the room, leaving me think about how I should have confessed.

I guess Eren was never meant to be mine.

**_Lily's P.O.V*_**

I had another nightmare about Trost. All of my best friends and comrades from our trainee squad were around me, trying to defend me. I was missing a leg, and my 3DMG was broken. They all were killed, painfully and brutally by titans around me. I saw Armin get torn in-half before he was eaten, then the other half was thrown at us. I screamed, and Eren turned around to look at me, costing him his life. The Smiling titan, the same one who killed his mother had come to kill him. He died the same way, having his back broken, being unable to move as he was eaten alive. Jean, Mina and Thomas were dead, a titan having crushed them underfoot. Mikasa, Annie and Reiner were all that remained. Suddenly, Annie took off, leaving us all to die. I cried out, but she simply looked down at us and smiled coldly, before going farther and farther away. I was bleeding out, and Reiner tried to stem the blood flow with his jacket. As he turned around, the Armored Titan came out of nowhere, picked him up and threw him against the wall. I heard a sickening crunch as most, if not all, of his bones were broken. Mikasa was the last one left, and before she died, she told me how much she hated me for stealing Eren from her. She said she was only defending me to honor him.

I cried, never imagining I'd hear these things from my best friend. I warned her of a abnormal titan coming her way, but she was too busy telling me how much she hated me. The abnormal picked her up, and using a piece of a building, slammed her against it until she was nothing more than a pile of meat and bones. Then, they all surrounded me, and began to eat me. I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, and all I saw was Eren, laying right next to me. His eyes were wide open, watching over me. "You were thrashing around in your sleep, and clutching your leg. Is something wrong?" I told him the details of my nightmare. "It's OK Lily, everyone is still alive." he reassured me. He must have came back in my room after doing something 'secret' with Mikasa. I asked him if he could hold me until it was time to go to my party, and he did. (You can stop the music now if you played it.)

After an hour or two, it was time. I got cleaned up, and went down to the dining room. Everyone greeted me, and I saw the gigantic cake they had made. I loved cake, and especially with lots of icing. I saw Mikasa in the showers covered in the stuff, so I had assumed that's what they were doing. "W-wow guys, this is amazing." Jean and Connie had set up tables, one with food and one with my presents. I could see Sasha's mouth watering as there was a plate loaded with potatoes. I knew that they were her favorite, so I asked for them specifically. Even though it was my birthday, I liked to have something everyone liked. We ate, played games and talked for about an hour before Armin yelled "Ok, Lily, go open your presents!"

I was really excited, because the fact that all of my friends (yes, I even considered horse-face to be a friend) had shown up and gotten me something. Armin's present was a book about the ocean, a gigantic lake of sorts with salty water. Eren's gift was something he made, a list of top 10 ways to piss Jean off, which I pocketed for later use. He also got me a necklace, which was stunning. Mikasa got me a package of hair bands, because mine broke on our last training exercise. Eren told me he liked it down, but I knew during missions it could be a hindrance. Jean and Connie got me a picture of all of us after graduation, which everybody signed. I cherished it, because you never know what could happen. "Thank you guys so much. I-I don't know what I would do if any of you were to d-die.." I was crying, because all of the people in this room meant so much to me. They were my family, and I couldn't stand any more of them dying.

An hour later, me and Eren were in his room in the basement. We were looking at the book Armin got me. I was sitting in his lap as we read the book. I didn't thank him properly for making my cake, or being there for me when I was sad, or having a nightmare. I close the book, and I said "Eren, I love you. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I think that it's time that we-" He cut me off by kissing me, and he said "Say no more."

WARNING: Lemon Inbound!(Oh I have a dirty mind)

I took off his shirt, and he took mine off. I began kissing him furiously as he began to unclasp my bra. I was impatient, so I pulled off for him, and put his hands on my breasts. He squeezed them softly, and I moaned. It felt like heaven, and I didn't want it to stop. I could already feel myself getting hot down there. He started to suck on them, and I kept on moaning over and over. "Oh god, it feels amazing!" I unzipped his pants, and I was impressed by how big he was. I grabbed his member and started stroking it, earning a groan from him. "Damn, that's good.." he said. I pulled my pants down in anticipation, and he started to rub my clit. His fingers felt better than anything that I had ever experienced, and it took all of my will power not to cum right there. I pulled off my panties, and I positioned his cock over my entrance. I nodded, and he put it in. It hurt like hell for a second, and I cried out. He looked at me and said "Are you OK? We can stop.." I nodded my head, and I told him he could go ahead. He went slowly at first, and it was agonizing. I wanted him to go faster.. "Please, go faster.." I moaned out, and he began thrusting faster and harder. I was moaning like crazy at this point. "Damn Lily, you're so tight.." He groaned out, and I responded "What do you expect? I was a v-virgin.." I said, barley managing to get those words out, because I could barley focus. "Oh god, please, don't fucking stop!" I yelled, not caring if anyone could hear me. I felt like I was about to cum, and by the way he looked I could tell he felt the same. "Eren, I'm about to-" I stopped mid sentence, as waves of pleasure wracked my body. I heard Eren let out a long moan, and I knew he had came. "Damn, that was amazing." I said, catching my breath. Eren looked at me and said "I know." We were so tired, and we ended up falling asleep on the bed.

END LEMON.

The next day, I woke up to Levi staring down at me, and he said,

"What did I fucking tell you West? I said to do it somewhere we WOULDN'T hear." It was at that moment that I knew I wouldn't be able to look Jean, Connie or Sasha in the eye for a month.

=====================================================================================_Oh god, I wrote a lemon. I feel so guilty, I need to watch a Disney move now. Or two. Or I just need help. Sorry if it sucks, it was my first one. What do you guys think? Should I chuck my laptop off of a cliff, start a new life as a baker? Should I keep writing with more of these possibly terrible lemons to come in the future? Oh yeah, I said that this kind of stuff would come a bit later. I lied. Once again, its 1:00, and I have school tomorrow. The things I do for you people.. I swear.. I'm just kidding ,I always enjoy writing for you. Please RnR (Even thought it terrifies me to read those) and enjoy! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_


	13. The Wings Of Freedom (Part 3)

_Hey guys, unstoppable here, and I'd like to thank all of you guys who have read my story. I think this chapter is going to be some filler (IM SORRY, I NEED TO DO IT!) so I can bridge between the night and the expedition. It means so much to me! Um, I don't know what else to say, so let's just get started!_

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

It was early in the morning when I woke up, and I saw Lily getting dressed in my room. I was about to ask her what happened, but then I suddenly remembered. "Morning Lily" I said, pulling my clothes on. She gave me a quick greeting before rushing off to the showers. I saw Levi in the hall way, and when she was gone, he said "How did you manage to get a girl like Lily to do you?" I wanted to punch the midget, but I knew he could kick my ass anytime. "Your just pissed no one wants to get with you" He smiled and said "Are you so sure about that? I'm not that bad. At least, Hange said that the night before last." My eyes widened in shock. He and Hange were together? "Good for you captain, it was painful to watch you two avoid each-other." He gave me a death glare and said "Shut up brat, get dressed before I make you run laps." I gave him a sloppy salute, and I closed my door.

I went to the mess hall to grab some breakfast. I noticed Jean collecting 20 bucks from Armin. I sat down next to them and Jean, with a big ass grin on his face said " I heard you and Lily last night. God damn you were loud. I couldn't sleep for hours." I was shocked, because I thought no one would have heard because we were in the dungeon. Then again, the walls upstairs were really thin, so I couldn't expect total privacy. I told Jean "At least I have a girlfriend Jean. Tell me, how many times has Mikasa rejected you?" He turned beet red, and mumbled "32 times.." but I still heard him. "Sucks to be you, even Armin has a girlfriend." Armin smiled and said "Yeah, Annie is great." Jean then stood up and walked over to Mikasa and said very quickly, "HIMIKASADOYOUWANAGOOUTWITHMEPLEASESAYYES." Surprisingly, Mikasa understood him and said "Not in your lifetime Jean." She said, and walked away. I laughed at him for a second and then I spotted Lily sitting by herself. "Sorry guys, I got to go!" I said, practically running over to her. I put my tray down next to her, and I said "Hey Lily, why are you eating alone?" I inquired. "I usually eat alone, I like the peace and quiet." she said, poking at her food. "Well, that's going to change!" I said with enthusiasm. She smiled at me and said "Thanks Eren." We kissed and I noticed Jean looking at me then Mikasa and turning redder. Lily noticed it too and said "Did he get rejected again?" I nodded to confirm this. She laughed, and said to Jean "Guess you are alone forever." He looked at her and stuttered "W-what about Connie?" I pointed to him and Sasha, who were busy kissing in the corner. I think they thought no one would notice them. "Oi, hello, Connie?" I yelled to him, and he suddenly jumped up "D-did you all s-see that?" We all nodded. Suddenly, Levi walked into the room and said "Oi brats, get ready to train. Yeager, West, get ready to meet the rest of the guys in-front of the castle. The rest of you, squad leader Hange will be training you."

I felt happy to be in the Special Ops Squad.

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I got my gear ready for whatever training we were going to do today. It seemed like so long ago we were trainees, and we just started to use these. I wondered what happened to Annie, who went into the interior. "Sir, are we supposed to be going on a expedition soon?" I asked our captain. "Yes, the 57th expedition begins tomorrow, at 0700 hours. So please, try not to stay up all night." He said with a smirk, and Oluo looked at him and Eren with a confused look on his face. "Same to you Captain." Eren said, and this time Levi turned slightly red. I was surprised he didn't just punch Eren right in the face. I guess the thing he said about Hange was true. I really didn't care, so I said " What are we practicing today captain?" He simply looked at me and said "You know that spinning move that I do? Well I've decided to teach it to all of you, because I know that Yeager is dying to know how I do it." Levi said with a smirk, and Eren said "Well, it does help you kill titans a lot faster!" I also knew that Eren thought it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. Levi said "Right, the first thing you want to do is hold your swords like this." He showed us the unique way he held his blades.

Hours later, I had a fairly good idea on how the move was executed. I tried to help Eren as much as I can, and he seemed to be getting better. He was right, it was efficient at killing titans. I took down 4 of the cardboard ones in under a minute. I wasn't nearly as good as Levi, he was a demon at titan killing. I knew he was amazing at the titan killing. And, as I heard from Hange, he was good at other things as well. I was walking by the officers barracks when I heard Hange praising his sexual prowess. "Oh it's amazing every time we do it." I gagged a bit, and I could swear I saw her look right at me. She winked, and said " Although I always wondered how a titan shifter would be like.." I was mortified, and she looked at me and said "Lily, is that you?" I ran before she could corner me. "Wait, I just want to ask a few questions!" I went to see Eren and told her exactly what she said. He wasn't surprised in the least, because once she asked him for a sperm donation to "further science."

God that lady was weird.

_-And I think this should wrap up this chapter. Some hilarious Hange weirdness and Levi being funny for once. Holy crap, Levi and FUNNY in the same sentence? ILLOGICAL! A certain purple robot that turns into gigantic cannon would agree with me (10 pts if you get the reference and a cookie.) So anyways, the filler is gone, and now it's time for the dreaded Female Titan Arc to begin. I cry every time I see them die. I expected so much from them. Oh well, I didn't come up with the story. Anyways folks, see yeah LATER!_


	14. The 57th Expedition (Part 1)

_Hey guys, unstoppable here, and before you start reading this, I would like to congratulate cheese.1000lb for getting the reference. Have 10 pts. Congrats bro! It's a shockwave joke, look it up on the internet. Also dude, your AU sounds pretty epic. Evil Armin... I shudder at the thought... Oh well, this chapter will mark the beginning of the 57th expedition! Am I the only one who has the second intro from the anime stuck in their head? It's just so much epic. I wonder what Levi would look like with a monocle. Get that stuck in your head cheese.1000lb. LEVI in a MONOCLE and TOP HAT! FWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I was nervous. No, I was terrified. We were about to venture out of the walls for the first time. I knew veterans like Mike, Levi and Hange had been out many times, the newbies like me and Eren have only heard rumors of the land out there. "Heicho, is what they say about the outside true? Is there really a gigantic lake called the sea?" I asked, probably sounding like a child. " Lily, we can't afford to lose focus. We need to keep our attention on the expedition. And yes, I have seen it." Levi said, and he went to talk to Erwin Smith. I had a deep admiration for our commander, because he was a man who could sacrifice everything to give humanity a better chance. I knew that mostly everybody trusted him, but he himself trusted few. I knew that Levi was one of them, and that heicho had trusted him with his life.

Eren tapped me on the shoulder and said "Mikasa wants to talk to you." That was strange. I walked over to her, and she said "Can I talk to you in private?" I said sure, and I walked inside her tent. "What is it Mikasa?" I asked, and she responded with "Please Lily, I need you to tell me something. If I were to die, can you promise me, to the best of your ability, that you will protect Eren?" I was shocked at those words. Out of everyone, I never expected her to think like that. "B-but Mikasa, your too skilled to die." She looked at me with those grey eyes and said "You never know what can happen" she said with a sad smile. I knew she was right, so in turn, I told her "If I am to die, please, keep Eren alive. I need you to do that for me, Mikasa." I knew she wouldn't refuse. We hugged, and I heard Captain Levi call me. "Oi, West, it's about to start. We need to form up!" I sighed, and said "We can keep talking after the expedition." I said to her, and she nodded. I moved to take my place in our formation. Only one thought came to my mind at that moment.

I hoped that we would all make it out alright.

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

Erwin Smith. A great commander, a great soldier. With his cry of forward, the 57th expedition finally began. I couldn't believe it. We finally got outside the walls. I looked for Lily, who was riding behind me. She flashed a big smile, and Levi said "Pay attention squirts, lots of time for you to be in love after the expedition. Right now, your just two soldiers. Act like it." Levi's cold demeanor did not surprise me in the least. He was always like this, unless he was around Hange. As we were riding in the middle of the formation, I saw red flares. That signaled trouble. "Sir, red flares!" I told him. He responded by launching red smoke of his own and said "Keep focused. It's not our job to take them out." I swear, the only people he cared about were named Hange and Erwin. I knew this wasn't true, but he didn't do anything to make people change their opinions of him.

God, I wonder what made him so cold?

**_Armin's P.O.V_**

The Female Titan. She had already wiped out most of my squad, save for Reiner, Jean and me. The titan came charging straight at me, and I knew in that moment I was going to die. It grabbed me, and then pulled my hood down. It looked me in the eyes and I knew that this titan was different.

It showed intelligence like Eren.

It put me down, and went after the formation. Reiner tried to kill it, but only succeeded in getting caught. I cried out, not wanting to see another one of my friends die. To my surprise, he cut her fingers and escaped from her steaming hand. She stared at it for a second, then moved towards the center column. "ITS HEADING FOR EREN!" I yelled, and then I noticed that Jean had lost his horse.

God damn, we would be stuck here for a while.

**_Jean's P.O.V_**

I kept on whistling, trying to get my horse to come back. It seemed to completely ignore my calls, which wasn't helpful. I heard Armin and Reiner talking about how they might have to leave someone behind. I was about to volunteer when I saw Krista with spare horses. She even had mine, the traitor.

**_Reiner/Jean/Armin's P.O.V_**

**_Armin: Thank god! She saved us!_**

**_Jean: She's a goddess!_**

**_Reiner: Marry me._**

**_Eren's P.O.V_******

We were being chased by the female titan. We were nearing the forest of giant trees, and we were told to go through the middle. I knew that the other's had to take position in the trees, so why were WE going down the midde? Shouldn't we just kill this thing? It was at that point I heard the footsteps of the Female Titan. I was scared. Two other scouts had come to stop it, but they were annihilated. I heard Lily squeal, and I saw her terrified face. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be OK, but I myself was terrified as well. I try to convince everyone to try and kill it, but all they said was

"Trust Captain Levi, and trust us Eren."

I contemplated turning into a titan, and I was about to do it when I heard Levi ask me something.

"Eren, if you really think it is necessary to transform, to be one of them, go ahead. I only ask, that before you do, you put your faith in us." I listened to his words. Was I a mindless titan like the one who killed my mother, or was I member of the Survey Corps, who could save humanity.

I lowered my hand.

Everyone looked at me in relief, and I heard Erwin's voice.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly, a large amount of cables shot into the female titan, trapping her. I heard everyone cheering, and I knew I had made the right choice. I was a human, not a titan.

"Now, let's see who is in there."

=====================================================================================_Im pretty sure I screwed up what Levi said to Eren. But, you guys should get the gist. Anyways, I'd like to personally thank everyone who has read this story, and to thank Isayama for being so brilliant as to come up with this great idea. Please, take your time to give him an Armin Cooke (Which I see every night I fall asleep, god damn you cheese!). Also, please RnR so I know if I should continue this story. Ok, good bye for today my friends!_


	15. The 57th expedition (Part 2)

_Hey guys, unstoppable here, and this is the shortest intro I've ever written._

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

I was amazed at the fact that we had managed to capture the seemingly intelligent female titan. Captain Levi was standing on its head, and Erwin was on a large tree branch next to it. I hadn't known of the commanders plan to trap the female titan. As I heard my squad yelling about the survey corps, I saw Lily walk right next to me. " So what are they going to do to it?" she asked, and I took a wild guess. " Maybe they are going to have Hange cut it open." Suddenly, a ear-piercing scream shattered the air, and I saw the female titan. It's scream was one of the most horrifying things I've ever heard. I heard Mike say something about a smell, and that titans were coming in from every direction. Erwin yelled for us to defend the female titan, and I got into position. I then noticed something about the titans that were coming towards us.

They were all abnormal titans.

They ignored all of the soldiers, and went straight for the female titan. It was allowing them to eat it. With a large amount of steam pouring out of the carcass, I heard Levi being talking to Commander Erwin. "Go restock your gas and blades Levi." He argued for a minute before breaking off to restock. I heard Eld tell us to get moving, so I latched onto a tree and began to follow my squad. I heard Gunther yell something, and go off another direction. I heard a slash, and I saw his lifeless body hanging from a 3DMG wire. Lily screamed, and Petra yelled out for Gunther. I then noticed it.

The Female Titan.

It was coming straight at us, and I saw Eld go after it. He didn't get far, as the female titan grabbed him and crushed him in her hand. It was a brutal death, and I saw Petra looking terrified. She was in shock, and she didn't re-act to Lily or Oluo's shouting. Her cables were grabbed, and she was smashed against the tree. As Oluo witnessed her death, he tried to avenge her. He was quickly killed, and it was just me and Lily. We were running low on gas, so I had no other choice.

I bit my hand and became a Titan

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I saw the distinct lightning bolt that came with Eren turning into a titan. I stopped, because I wanted to help him, but I knew that I couldn't help him while he is low on gas. I sat there and watched the two titan shifters fight, and noticed how Eren was losing badly. Suddenly, I saw the female titan bite the head off of Eren's titan, neck and all. I realized that meant only one thing.

Eren was just eaten by the female titan.

Mikasa had arrived in time to see this, and tries to kill the female titan in revenge. I want to go and help her, but Captain Levi tells me instead to wait for him and Mikasa. "If the brat is still alive, we will get him back." he assured me, and I wanted to believe him. I knew he and Mikasa together made a formidable team, and if I had to choose anyone to kill that thing, it would be them. However, I knew that Mikasa's emotions could get in the way, but she will still listen to reason, especially after Trost, when she tried to throw her life away because Eren had been eaten. Captain Levi pointed me in the direction of the resupply carts, and told me to get more gas and meet them back here in an hour. Reluctantly, I followed his orders, but one thought kept on repeating in my mind.

"I will see him again."

An hour later, I saw an unconscious Eren and a wounded Levi come back, along with Mikasa. "Captain Levi, what happened?" I asked, and I noticed the guilty look on Mikasa's face. " I had to save her from the female titan, who almost ended up killing her." Earning another one of Mikasa's famous death glares.

God those things terrify me.

**_No one's P.O.V_**

As the Survey Corps were escaping the forest, they stopped to take a break. Erwin told an officer to list all un-recovered bodies to be listed as _Missing in Action. _A solider argued with him, talking about his friend Ivan. He was scolded by Captain Levi, who told him to focus on getting home. However, as the caravan began to move, the soldier was seen with his friend body on the back of his horse. There were several abnormal titans chasing them. The body of Ivan fell, and his friend cried out. Then, as the titans were getting ever closer to the caravan, Captain Levi made one of the hardest decisions of his career.

"Abandon the bodies."

As soldier screamed in outrage, the soldiers on the carts knew that they had to if they were to escape alive. As the bodies tumbled out onto the field, Captain Levi noticed the hand of one Petra Ral. He gaze lingered for a fraction of a second, before turning to look ahead. It was his duty to insure the safety of his comrades

(TIME SKIP)

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

I was next to Mikasa in the cart where Eren laid. He was still unconscious, and I noticed that we were back in the walls. I heard the shouts of how there were so little of us left compared to this morning, and that seemed to wake Eren up. He sat up, listening to the shouts, until a little boy stated how cool the Scouting Legion was, and it reminded me of Eren at a young age. He was always obsessed with them, to the point where I thought it was un-healthy. When I first envisioned myself joining the military, I always thought I'd join the Military Police. Because I met Eren, everything had changed. I was swayed by his ideas, and Armin telling us about the outside of the wall. It seemed so amazing, that something so beautiful is out there.

If only all the goddamned titans would drop dead. That way, there would be no more death, no more loss. And then, we can all relax, not be in constant terror of wall breaches or gigantic human eating monsters. I reflected on Eren's vow to destroy all the titans, and I remembered me saying I'd be there for him. I smiled, because I knew that, with Eren's powers, humanity had a chance. I then wondered something. Hange stated that, hypothetically, if a titan ate a titan shifter, something in the shifters blood would turn any titan (or regular individual) into a shifter. I unconsciously touched the scar on my hand, the only reminder of the day our blood was mixed.

What effect did it have on me?

_Finally got off my lazy ass and wrote another chapter. I started writing it two days ago, then ran out of ideas for what to write. Also, I've been busy in school, so I didn't really have time to write this. But, since I have nothing else to do now (and the fact that my friend told me to do it) I wrote it. Please, rate and review, and have a nice day._

_Oh and by the way, I do believe that cheese.1000lb should hurry up and make the Armin Cookies._

_-Unstoppable Nachos, 2014._


	16. The Aftermath (Yet another Bridge)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable nachos here, and you know what, I want to see? Some RANDOM parings that haven't been done before like Eren X Hange or Sasha X Eren ( Don't know about that one) because its random. Like me! Anyways, this chapter should bridge the time between the 57th expedition and the Stohess shit. Anyways, ill shut up now, and let you start reading. Or will I? FWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! _

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

Just after we had returned to base, I noticed Levi lock himself in his office. I didn't blame him, our entire squad was decimated by the female titan. I noticed Eren by himself, and walked over to him. He didn't notice me walk over to him, so when I greeted him he jumped. "Geez Lily, how do you do that?" he asked me, but I didn't do anything. "You just need to pay better attention." I said, giving him a hug. He seemed depressed, and I knew why. "Eren, you know they died because of the female titan. It isn't your fault, the person who is inside of it is." He looked at me with those green eyes and said "If I would have transformed earlier, I could have bought us time. They could have escaped..." he said, and I pictured that in my head. "They wouldn't have left you, and you know that." I told him, and the look on his face told me that he knew. "Come on, let's go to your room." I said, pulling him in the direction of the basement. As we walked, I saw Connie and Sasha walking down the hall, holding hands. "Hey guys, how are you holding up?" I asked them, and they looked at us mortified. "O-oh hi L-lily, I didn't s-see you there." Sasha said, quickly letting go of Connie's hand. "If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't" I said, smiling, and Connie said "Thanks. We don't want people to know just yet, not after what happened." I waved to them, and we kept on walking.

When we arrived at Eren's room, I was about to open the door when he tapped me on the soldier. When I turned around, his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and began to kiss him back. I pulled out of the kiss so we can go inside the room, and when we got in he shut it with his foot. He looked at me and said " Lily, I want to ask you something." he said, suddenly looking serious. "What is it Eren?" I said, suddenly anxious about what he would say. "Lily, I realized that not even the best soldiers live forever. So, I thought about it, and I wanted to ask you, will you marry me?" he asked, holding a wooden box with a golden ring. I was so happy, I couldn't form words. So, I kissed him instead, and after about 10 minutes, I said yes. I was in tears, because this was the greatest moment in my life. The person I loved the most in the world had asked me to be with him forever.

We ended up staying awake for most of the night. I hoped that Levi wouldn't complain much about the noise.

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

I was pretty tired, because I was having 'fun' with Lily all night. I was so happy that she said yes to marrying me. I knew that it would take a while before every titan was dead, but I knew that one day, everything would be OK. Levi gave us extra cleaning chores because he "couldn't get any fucking sleep" with emphasis on the word fucking. Lily and I had to clean the bathrooms, kitchen, and horse stables before lunch. It was hard, boring work, but I was happy just to have time with her. When we finished, we barley had any time for lunch, so we just skipped it. A choice we would regret, as Levi sprung a surprise training exercise on us.

Later that night, Mikasa and Armin were talking to us at dinner. They knew that I asked Lily to marry me, and they were both excited. "Armin, do you want to be my best man at the wedding?" I asked, and he looked like he was about to faint. "I'd be honored." I was glad, because I couldn't think of anyone better. Jean overheard this and said " Your marrying Yeager?" he asked, and she said "Yup." For once, he wasn't an absolute asshole and congratulated us. I thanked him, and he walked over to Connie and Sasha, who were busy talking about how they were going to prank Jean, who was staring at Mikasa from a dark corner of the room. "Some things never change, do they?" Lily asked me, and I couldn't help but laugh when Mikasa noticed Jean and punched him. "Nope!"

It was as if the expedition never happened.

_=====================================================================================Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to do a double upload, and I ran out of ideas for how to bridge between these chapters. Anyways, I plan to do a series of one shots with weird pairs *Nothing Gay* because I'm random like that. Expect it on Sunday, if you're interested._

_-Unstoppable Nachos, 4102 (In reverse!)_


	17. File Room (Randomness)

_Hey guys, Unstoppable here, and after watching today's AoT, I have to say one thing._

_Erwin Smith is one bad ass mother fucker. I have a new respect for him._

_No wonder he leads the Survey Corps, I mean he is pure BAD-ASS. Like a certain blonde sunglasses wearing maniac. Who worked for a company that made a gigantic monster that yelled STARS like a bad ass. (50+ points who gets this reference.) I have a problem with references..._

_So, I decided to do a chapter dedicated to the stats of the characters in my story. It will be updated whenever I get an idea for a new OC and stuff. _

_Ok thats it, see you guys later!_

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

We were cleaning the records room and sorting out the boxes. Since we were bored, we compiled all of our friends records so that we could take a peek. I knew that it was invading their privacy, but then again it was Lily's idea. " Hey Eren, let's start with mine." she said, and we opened up her dossier.

**_Lily West_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Height: 5'7"_**

**_Weight: 57 kg_**

**_Strength: 10.5/10_**

**_3DMG Skill: 10./10_**

**_Intelligence: 9/10_**

**_Background: _**Born in Shiganshina, she was a very close friend to Mikasa Ackerman. On the day her parents were murdered, she was on the way to the Ackerman household. There, she met Eren Yeager, and the two began a friendship. Over the years, the friendship deepened, and she also became friends with Armin Arlert. They all joined the 104th trainee squad, and she graduated 1st in her squad. Mikasa Ackerman only lost to her by a quarter of a point. Currently in a relationship with Eren Yeager.

Status: Alive

Captains Note: _One of the most gifted soldiers, can't keep quiet when Yeager is fucking her brains out. Must sound proof every room they stay in together. _"Fuck him!" they both yelled, and Levi walked into the room. "Excuse me?" he said, giving them a famous death glare. "Reading the files eh? Don't let me interrupt you." he said, and walked into the room. He peeked at the file and said "Oh yeah, I burned mine. So don't try to find it." he said, and walked out. " Let's keep reading!" she said, and we pulled out my folder.

**_Eren Yeager_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Height: 5'7"_**

**_Weight: 63kg_**

**_Strength: 8/10_**

**_3DMG skill: 7/10_**

**_Intelligence: 6/10_**

**_Background: _** Eren Yeager was born in Shiganshina. He saved Mikasa Ackerman's life, and met Lily West after the military police arrived. His family took Mikasa Ackerman in, and treated her as if she was a daughter. Armin Arlert is his best friend. All of his friends were in the 104th trainee corps, and he was 6th in the top 10 of his class. In a relationship with Lily West.

Status: Alive

Captains Note: _He's a terrible cleaner, OK soldier (Never let him see this) and very annoying. Fucks West senseless whenever he gets the chance. Sound proof any room they are in together._

"What is it with sound proofing whatever room we are in together?" I said, and Lily said with a dirty smirk "Because you make me so hot I can't help but scream." she said, kissing me quickly on the lips. I felt a bit tight down below, and I said "After we finish this, why don't we have some fun?" she nodded, and I read a bit faster.

**_Mikasa Ackerman_**

**_Age:18_**

**_Height: 5'7"_**

**_Weight: 68kg_**

**_Strength 10/10_**

**_3DMG Skill: 10/10_**

**_Intelligence: 9/10_**

**_Background: _**Born in Shiganshina, lived in a cabin in the mountains. Her parents were killed by human traffickers. Eren Yeager proceeded to kill two of them, and she killed the third one. Has been by his side since. Good friends with Armin Arlert and Lily West.

Status: Alive

Captains Note: _Needs to let Eren screw up and learn from his mistakes. I bet he'd be a better soldier if she wasn't clinging to him like she's attached to the brat. _

"Don't I fucking know it." I said, and Lily laughed. Eren's had was covering up a part that Lily definitely did not need to see, lest she try to kill the captain.

_I'm tempted to order Eren to fuck her, because it's annoying to see how she acts around the idiot._

If either of them saw this, it would be the end for the short titan killing machine. Suddenly, as if by fate, Lily noticed Eren was hiding something as Mikasa walked in. "What are you hiding Eren?" She asked me, and I was beginning to panic. Suddenly, Mikasa kicked me in the knee, and I grasped in pain with both of my hands. She quickly scanned the words, as did Lily, and they both got the same look in their eyes.

I felt bad for the captain, because I knew that he was fucked.

_Well, that ends this short random chapter. I honestly don't know why the hell I wrote this, but I did. So just roll with it. Please, if you get the reference about a blonde sunglasses wearing maniac in a mansion full of zombies, please, give yourself 50 pts, a hug, and I'll write any AoT one shot you want._


	18. An Authors Note!

**_Holy shit, at this point, I realized something : I NEVER WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I was wasting my time. I literally spent hours trying to find the document. Anyways, I decided not to re-write the beginning because I feel fine with it now, so yeah. The fanfiction is back up so you guys can read it, and Ill wrap it up in Ch. 24. I do plan to do a sequel, after I complete my other fanfiction, which is untitled at the moment, so please, be patient! Anyways, I'm sorry that there isn't an update, I just really need to take a break from writing. Anyways, expect the next Chapter to be up Thursday and the usually schedule (1 to 2 chapters everyday) will return! :3 _**

**_-The Return of Unstoppable Nachos, 2014._**


End file.
